


Ice

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two off-screen moments from Ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't her fault she got infected. And after Murphy found out, Dasilva couldn't help what happened next.

_“At least everyone’s okay.”_  
_“Don’t forget - the spots on the dog went away.”_

She must have stuck herself trying to re-cap a needle after gathering samples for toxicology labwork. She didn’t notice until later (her hands had been cold, and the needle stick hadn’t bled much), but once she took off her gloves, Nancy knew. A cold knot of fear settled in her stomach, and she vowed then and there to do whatever she could to keep her condition hidden from the others. Who knew what they would do to her if they found out?

What happened to Bear only strengthened her resolve.

All she had to do was remain calm. Aggressive behavior was the biggest outward sign of infection, apart from the spots, so if she could keep from losing her temper at anyone, they should be none the wiser. It turned out to be harder than she thought; all day long, she felt as if someone had taken the worst PMS day of her life, then multiplied it a hundredfold.  _Everything_  pissed her off. Hodge, with his condescending snarky tone. Murphy, always listening to that stupid walkman, oblivious to what was going on around him. And Mulder and Scully, hiding all of their little government secrets.

When it came time to do the exams, she was terrified. Surely Scully would figure it out. And if she didn’t, surely she would say something in such a way that Nancy wouldn’t be able to help snapping at her in irritation.

Miraculously, she made it through. Her secret was still safe.

When at long last they all retired to separate rooms, Nancy curled up on the bed and wept, all of the day’s fear and frustration and suppressed rage leaking out of her in a torrent.

Much later, she got up to use the bathroom. There was only one in the compound, and there was no lock on the door. She was finished and washing up when it happened.

She could feel it. The worm. Migrating up her spine like she’d seen it do in the dog, in Bear. She spasmed, hunched over the sink and gasping. Without warning, there was stupid Murphy, with his stupid headphones, barging in without knocking or anything. And he saw.

“Dr. Dasilva! You’re--”

“No!”

Nancy found her strength somehow and shoved him aside, running in sock-clad feet toward the main lab room. She grabbed blindly for something, anything to defend herself, to keep Murphy from telling the others. She couldn’t let him tell the others. Her hand settled around a scalpel just as he came up behind her and touched her shoulder. Nancy whirled around, slashing his throat.

By some miracle, no one heard him fall. Nor did they hear her drag his body over to the freezer and shove it inside. Her heart raced, adrenaline and acetylcholine flooding her system, providing her with the strength needed to move his body and retreat quickly, quietly, back to her room.

To her heightened senses, the click of the door behind her sounded like a gunshot.


	2. Bonus Ficlet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is formatted a little differently. This was a conversation in the episode that was happening partly on-screen, partly off-screen, and I filled in the gaps. Audible dialog snippets were taken directly from the episode and are italicized here.

_“Mulder, if we don't kill it now, we run the risk of becoming Richter and Campbell with guns to our heads.”_

_“But if we do kill it now, we may never know how to stop it or anything like it in the future.”_

_“Future? Mulder, how can you talk about the future when right now, there are_  six men dead, and if we don’t stop this thing, we all run the very real risk of joining them? What makes you think you have the right to expose the rest of the world to that same risk, or that  _anyone has the right to?_ ”

Mulder shook his head. “ _Do we have the right to destroy an organism which can provide_  concrete, scientific proof of life existing beyond the confines of our world, either? Think about it, Scully, this could be so much bigger than any of us. I mean, come on, you’re a scientist. Can’t you see the importance of a discovery like this?”

It wasn’t that he didn’t understand the place of fear and anxiety she was coming from. They’d all watched firsthand what had happened to Bear after he became infected. He knew it might take a lot to move past the initial fear response and look at the bigger picture, but he needed Scully on his side on this. Surely she could understand the potential ramifications of a discovery of this magnitude. It could revolutionize the very foundations of scientific understanding.

“I’ll tell you what I can see. All I can see, right now, is that the associated risks of pursuing this further, because of the particular circumstances involved, are not worth whatever it is you may hope to find or prove. You’re right, Mulder, I am a scientist. And as a scientist -- as a medical doctor -- my primary concern is not about proving whether or not these worms came from space but  _about them posing a biological hazard!_  Knowledge is important, Mulder, but not at the risk of potentially introducing a pathogen of this nature into the general population.”

_“How do you know it can’t be contained?”_

_“It can! By extermination! We should take those bodies, worms and all, outside and incinerate them!”_


End file.
